Snowy Mountains
Area 1 *Wyverns and Monsters that appear in area one: Popos, Giaprey, Antekas, Vespoids, Khezu, Tigrex, Great Thunderbug, Blangonga. *Total of 3 gathering points, and 1 bug-catching area and 1 fishing spot. The foot of the mountain, it is a grassy area with a cave. There is a nearby lake, where Popo's will drink from. Khezu, Blangonga and Tigrex will rarely be seen in this area. Low Rank Area 2 *Wyverns and Monsters you will see: Popos, Giapreys, Antekas, Bullfangos, Blangos, Blangonga, *Total of 2 gathering points, 1 bug-catching area and 1 mining spot. This area is upon a hilltop, a grazing land for the herbivores of the snowy mountains. there is a rocky cliff face, which can be ascended. Access to a cave. Low Rank Area 3 This area is cold, bring Hot Drinks along. *Wyverns and Monsters you will see: Giapreys, Blangos, Vespoids, Bullfangoes. *Total of 1 mining spot and 3 gathering points This area is a small hideaway from the harsh climate of the mountains, it is a nest for the larger wyverns and primates that populate the area. Monsters go here to sleep and regain their strength. Low Rank Area 4 This area is cold, bring Hot Drinks along. There are no monsters in this area, so relax and gather and mine as much as you can. The Snowy Mountains elder stays in this area you can trade: *'Sm Monster Bone' with him to get Hot Drink or Hot Meat *'Ice Crystal' with him to get Dung or Wyvern Droppings *'Dragonmoss' or Dragonwood with him to get Thunderbug Juice *'Bone' with him to get Mountain Herb *'Black Ant' with him to get Sharp Claw *Total of 2 gathering points and 2 mining spots Low Rank Area 5 This area is cold, bring Hot Drinks along. *Monsters you will see:Vespoids, Bullfangoes and Antekas. *Total of 3 gathering points and 1 mining spot. Low Rank Area 6 This area is very cold, bring Hot Drinks along. *Wyverns and Monsters you will see: Giaprey, Anteka, Blango, Tigrex, Khezu, Blangonga, Kirin, Kushala Daora. *Total of 3 gathering points and 1 mining spot Low Rank Area 7 This area is very cold,bring Hot Drinks along. *Wyverns and Monsters you will see: Popos, Giadromes, Giapreys, Blangos, Khezu, Tigrex, Blangonga, Kirin, Kushala Daora. *Total of 4 gathering points Low Rank Area 8 This area is very cold, bring Hot Drinks along but be wary because its effect is halved becuase of winter colds. *Wyverns and Monsters you will see: Blangos, Tigrex, Giadrome, Kirin, Bulldrome, Kushala Daora, Blangonga. *Total of 3 gathering points and 1 mining spot. The very summit of the mountain, sits the shedded skin of a Kushula Daora, you can mine from its arm. Low Rank Secret passageway in Area 8 Enter Area 8 from Area 6. Turn to your right. You'll see a small cave there. Crawl through it and descend. There is a gathering point for Mountain Herb and Dusk Herb to your left. Climb up 2 ledges and then, climb up a taller ledge using its rocky surface. Facing to your right, you'll see the skin of a Kushula Daora. The Kushala Daora is a elder dragon first encountered in a level 4 elder quest in MHF2. In one of the E3 Videos you see the Kushala Daora on top of the mountain and it sheds its skin then flys away. There is a mining spot located at one of its claws. Mine it not only for ores, but also for Khezu Whelps, which drains your health gradually when obtained. If doing a treasure hunting quest here and you receive a flag this is were you can put it for an immediate 3000 points. What you do is once you get to the part of the climb with the kushala skin you turn left from it and there will be another climbing spot. You will see a large poll and a few other things. Search in your usable items (were you chose what potions/meats/boosts to use) and find the flag. Run around on the peak (don't worry you can't fall off except for the point were ou climbed up) until the X covering the picture disappears and color is added. There press the square button and you will put the flag on the poll and be rewarded with your 3000 points. Secret Area Only reachable when playing High-Ranked quests, a Hunter may start here. Giaprey can be found here. Bugs can be caught here. There are 3 bug catching points. Wyverns and Monsters *Giadrome *Bulldrome *Blangonga *Rajang *Tigrex *Kushula Daora *Khezu *Kirin Videos